


Sign

by goranthki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Red is a minecraft god, Red is not ok, Slow Updates, green is a perfect boy, i really dont know how high school works, mute!red, preciousmetal is background, save silver from his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goranthki/pseuds/goranthki
Summary: Red is the mute new student at Green’s high school. To introduce himself at homeroom, he simply signs. Green, being the perfect A+ kid he is, knows sign language. He signs back.





	1. green is a big flirt

The teacher nudged Red into the peering eyes of the students. Some sat boredly, doodling aimlessly or whispering and passing notes. Green payed attention though, like he always did. The new kid was wearing a simple gray T-shirt and fingerless gloves, skinny jeans, and his black hair fell into his face, sometimes covering his crimson eyes. Red began to sign, which Green immediately recongized.

_Hello. My name is Red and I like animals._ The students were visibly confused, seeming to mentally ask questions like: ‘Is he cursing us in hand gestures?’ and the like. 

_Hello! Are you mute or deaf?_ Green signed back, smiling. Red blinked, not really expecting him to know sign language. He really only expected the teacher to translate for him, and he really didn’t want to write on the whiteboard as he thouht it might be rude. The teacher didn’t say anything first either.

_Mute._ Red replied, Green nodded. He thought what it was like, for most people to not understand you without a notepad or other writing things. Especially not being able to talk.

The teacher finally stepped in, “Okay, enough signing boys. This is Red, and he says he likes animals.” Green, from his position of relatively middle, could hear quiet snickers of: “Ha, gaaay!” from near the back. 

He felt like signing more, Red seemed like a nice person, but he was sent off to his seat. Which was, to Green’s displeasure, not really in range for him to converse with him without being blatantly obvious. 

The teacher then started collecting everyone’s homework, with small groans from people who didn’t complete it. Class had begun.

* * *

Luckily for Green, he shared lunch with Red. He made the effort to pick a pretty empty table, and searched for Red. Some minutes later, the black haired with piercing scarlet eyes wandered in. Green lit up and gestured towards him. Lunch rooms were particularly noisy so he decided to use sign language to communicate.  _Hey! Come sit over here with me._

Red seemed to smile a little, and walked over and made himself comfortable.  _Hello._ He signed. He didn’t seem to have a lunch with him, or money for that fact. Green picked that up immediately.

_You aren’t going to eat?_ Red nodded, shruggling a little. Green frowned. Nutrition was very important, his grandfather always made sure Green knew that. Even though he was a vet, that was one way humans and animals were alike. 

_Food is important though. Do you normally eat anything?_ Red thought for a moment, staring at his fingers. Some of his black hair fell into his face. But he didn’t bother to blow it away. He finally looked up.

_Yes. I just prefer not to eat at school usually. It’s weird and my mom usually makes really good food at home. So I don’t bother._ Green nodded, taking a bite of his apple. He thought of what to say back.

_That’s good, however skipping meals is not good._ Green chided, earning an amused smile from Red. He raised his hand to his mouth, like stifling laughter. Green raised an eyebrow.

_You’re like a mom._ Red bluntly stated. Green’s face flushed. He sputtered, looking quite offended. Mom? Him? No way! 

_Absolutely not! How dare you!_ Green signed, then he placed his hand over his heart, and Red, if he could, would be laughing super hard at this point. He was amused by the fact that Green seemed to be so offended by the term mom.

Green, who wanted to immediately change the subject, signed.  _Okay, okay, what’s your favorite color?_ Red thought, again staring at his fingers. That seemed to be a habit of his.

_Green. It’s your name after all. What about you?_ Red signed, after a short period of thinking. Green’s face instantly became furiously red. He’s blushed far too much in a short span of time in front of Red.

_Red._ Green replied, smiling smugly. Red’s cheeks were tinted with pink. This was really gay, Green noted mentally. Not that he had anything against that, but still. Super super gay.

_Anyways, what’s your favorite food?_ Green asked, trying his best to once again change the subject as quickly as possible. Red seemed to know this one immediately compared to previous ones.

_Steak, I guess. It’s really good._ His face had lit up with enthusaism, which wasn’t much of a change because Red wasn’t that expressive, but it was noticeable nonetheless. 

Green nodded. He enjoyed learning about Red. He was interesting and seemed at ease with him. He smiled at Red, but he flinched when the bell rang. He quickly pulled out his notebook and tore a piece of paper out. He wrote his number on it and gave it to Red.

He shuffled out, feeling pleased. 

* * *

 

Later that night, after dinner, Green was looking over his notes. They were neat and easily readable, the most important parts highlighted and labels were stuck to help him navigate the book easily. He thought about the lessons from today and glanced over to his finished homework.

He was tapping his pencil over a blank sheet of computer paper when his phone buzzed and made the little message noise on his desk. Green reached over and picked it up, glancing at the notification.

(222)-999-1000   7:21

Hey, this is Red.

 

He swiped it, entering his passcode. His phone background was of some flowers. The message displayed brightly. Green quickly filled in Red’s contact and began typing. His phone was off silent, so it was a little noisy.

[Yo! How are you? 7:22]

[Good. My dog keeps trying to lick me though. 7:22]

Green laughed a little, imagining a puppy trying to lick Red as he made faces. 

[Lol, let it lick you 7:23]

[No! I’m tolerant to germs and all but that tongue has been near his butthole for crying out loud! 7:23]

[Okay, fair point. Send me a pic of your dog :o 7:23]

[Okay, hold on. 7:24]

|picture of doggo|

[Oh my god it’s adorable hdjdkkdks 7:25]

[You say that now but you don’t know what he’s done. 7:25] 

Red’s tone sounded ominous, like this adorable puppy has secretly murdered people and has a drug ring at night.

[What could he do? He’s so small and fluffy. 7:25]

[He pees in house plants and bites some of the shirts I leave around. He’s a little shit. 7:26]

[That’s not that bad! I mean, my cat claws up couches and then has the nerve to meow at me when I tell her to stop. 7:26]

[You have a cat? Send me a pic, please. 7:26]

|picture of cat|

[Her name is Eevee 7:27]

[You named her after a Pokemon? That’s cute. 7:27]

Green blushed, huffing. The dog’s name couldn’t be any better.

[Noo. Then what’s your dog’s name? 7:27]

[Pika. His name is manly. 7:27] 

He laughed, Pika, out of all names. He grew more fond of the other boy as the conversed. His little quirks were... cute. 

[If that’s manly Eevee is equally as manly. 7:27]

[No, that name is cute. 7:28]

[But Pika is cute too! 7:28]

[Manly* 7:28]

[It’s super cute. Just like you 7:28]

[Fjdjzjssskks 7:28]

[jdksKfksksksdk 7:28]

[Red are you okay 7:29]

[no 7:29]

[Goddammit Green, you sweet talker. 7:29]

[Are you blushinngg?~ 7:30]

[Fuck off. 7:30]

[:( 7:30]

[Love you too~ 7:30]

[Green please, don’t do this. 7:30]

[Haha, bow mere mortal. I have only used 1% of my power! 7:31]

[Whyy. 7:31]

[Idk. Your reactions are cute 7:31]

[Mr. I am ready to stab you. 7:31]

[Haha, have a go at it. I have to shower now though, brb 7:31]

[I’ll be here with a knife when you get back. 7:32]

Green left his phone on the desk, pushing his chair out and getting up. He walked into the bathroom, turning the light on. He closed and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want Daisy coming in after. He stripped, putting his clothes neatly on the sink counter. Green reached to open the doot and turn the water on, and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. He stared at the water hitting the shower floor.

It seemed like a good tempature to finally enter, so he stepped in, humming. He thought of Red as the water flowed down his back. His reactions over text were adorable. He tried his best to imagine them in real life - the flushing of his cheeks as Green made the cute compliment, it made Green all the gayer as he realized one big thing.

He was slowly falling for Red. He had just met the boy today for fuck’s sake, and yet he fell faster than the life alert lady. Ah, how cruel emotions were. Red was just, so- what was a good word for it? Unique. 

He was oddly innocent in a way. He kind of softened Green up. Red was also super, super cute. Even though he didn’t express much like others did, his little eye widens and twitches of his lip as a small smile were intruging and just, lovely. Was that a good word for it? Green’s mind was all shaken up.

He quickly shampooed his hair, ignoring Eevee’s loud meows at his bathroom door. “Eevee! Go away, I’m having a gay crisis!” He yelled, shaking his head. He massaged it in and rinsed it off, and went on to applying conditioner. Eevee was either illiterate in a speech way or she was actively trying to piss Green off.

”No! I can’t feed you from here! You already ate dinner too!” He shouted, grabbing the body wash. Eevee seemed to have left, and Green sighed in relief. Sometimes that tortoiseshell was the worst thing ever. He began to rub it over his body, still thinking.

Yep, this definitely could be classified as a gay crisis. He stepped back into the water, sighing. As the water was seeping from his hair, he massaged it to get all the bubbles out. Green made sure he was thoroughly cleaned and turned the water off, opening the door to grab a towel and ruffing his hair with it. 

He got a larger one to put it around his waist after drying himself off. He was eager to continue to talk to Red. He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back info his room, water dripping onto the hard wood floor.

He slid open a bedside drawer, fetching a pair of boxers and putting them on. He wore one of his long sleeves and looked back at his phone. Green sat back down, his hair down and wet instead of spiky.

Green took his phone, seeing texts from Red.

Red      7:43

Green help me.

Red      7:40

AhhhhhhhhhH

He unlocked his phone.

[Red, you good? 7:45]

[No, I thought you died before I could stab you. 7:45]

[I took 13 minutes! That’s not that long 7:45]

[Ok but I had nothing else to do. 7:45]

[Don’t you have any games or a book to read? 7:45]

[I can’t concentrate when I’m waiting for you to get back. 7:46]

Green chuckled. Red was like a puppy in that sense. 

[Okay, okay. That makes sense. I’m sorry, you can stab me now 7:46]

[Sure. Pika will be my partner in crime. 7:46]

[I thought I was your partner in crime? 7:46]

[You were. Until the betrayal. 7:46]

[I’m sorry! I won’t call you and the name Pika ever again! Take me back :( 7:46]

[Do you promise? 7:46]

[Yes. 7:47]

[Pinky promise? 7:47]

[Pinky promise. 7:47]

 

 


	2. silver is so done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green looks to Silver for advice. Save Silver from everyone now. He sees all, he hears all.

Green had talked to Red until 9. It was fun to talk to him, until he was dragged away by Daisy. He had struggled but was alas beaten by Eevee and Daisy. He sighed, looking up at the school gates. 

He spotted his friend, Silver, who didn’t share a lunch with him, and walked over. “Hey, how did you know you were gay for Gold?” Green asked, earning a bewildered look from Silver.

”Are, are you kidding?” Silver asked, squinting at him. Green laughed. The statement was absolutely bizzare, he couldn’t blame him.

”No, I’m serious.” Green said. Silver thought for a second about what to say as they slowly entered. 

“First, you’re an idiot. Second, well, I kind of warmed up to him, I guess. I thought he was a huge dumbass at first, I still do, but he  a lovable dumbass. I just slowly fell for him.” Silver shrugged, and looked strangely at him. “Why’d you ask anyway?”

Green hummed. “Gay crisis.” He said quietly. Silver simply nodded in understanding, like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“It’s hard to imagine lady killer Green rooting for the other team, but I mean, anything’s possible.” Silver mused. Green smacked him.

”It’s not that hard! Didn’t I tell you about how hot Paracelsus in FGO looks?” Green protested. Silver stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Green hard. 

“Him? The fuck?” Green shook his head at him and looked back to check for Red. He was there, gazing around. He wasn’t gonna put up with Silver’s husbando bashing.

o”Shit man, gotta go, see you in history.” Green said quickly, running over to Red. He greeted him, grinning, thankful he arrived early so they could converse. 

Red gave him a little smile.  _Hello._ Green took his cap off, ruffling his hair. Red bit his lip, snatching his cap back. Green laughed, and spotted out of the corner of his eye, Silver. He was smirking at him. 

He took Red by the arm, leading him into the school. “How are you?” He asked, looking over at him. As they got closer, it became noisier. Green thought of switching to sign language instead, as it might be hard to hear him soon.

 _Good. How about you?_ Red signed. Green smiled and thought. How was he? He felt happy, although he couldn’t tell him that he had a maddening crush on the other boy.

 _Great._ Green responded, smiling. Red nodded, looking around. He seemed to be looking for his locker, or at least, that was Green’s theory. Maybe he just wanted to sightsee.

Red looked back at him.  _What happened yesterday with your sister?_ His piercing red eyes stared at him curiously. Green thought.

Daisy had wanted to play Monopoly. It got nasty as Green dominated the board. His grandpa was watching, amused, as Daisy claimed the game was rigged for the hundredth time. Eevee was asleep in the corner, but was awaken by her constant raging.

Green laughed as recalled.  _She wanted me to play Monopoly with her. It was funny, I did really well so she kept raging, claiming it was rigged. I am a god at Monopoly._ Red smiled, some relief expressed in his eyes.

 _Nice._ He responded simply, seeming amused by the story. Red pulled out his phone to check the time. His eyes widened in surprise, shaking his head. 

 _It’s nearly time to head to our classes. I’ll see you soon._ Red signed, looking a little disappointed. But this was Red, so Green found it extremely hard to tell. 

He began to walk away, and Green said goodbye by yelling, “Smell ya later!” It earned a few stares. Who gives a fuck about attention? Then he realized he was heading to the same class as Red first thing in the morning. 

He laughed a little and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

 

”Okay class, we’re going to have partner work right now. Max limit two, I’m allowing you guys to pick. Go too loud and I will silence you kids by smacking the board.” The teacher said monotonously. Green glanced at Silver. Silver looked back at him. They partnered up.

”Okay, I saw you drop everything and run up to that guy. Is he the cause of your gay crisis?” Silver asked immediately once Green arrived upon scene. He froze, his face instantly turning a bright shade of red.

”What? No! Umph-“ Green couldn’t even talk straight at the moment. Silver laughed a little, peeking at Green’s notes. Like the writer, they were perfect and neat.

”Bingo.” Silver smirked, watching the brunette splutter to defend himself, but his attempts were futile, much to Green’s dismay. 

“I hate you.” Green mumbled, dismally filling out the worksheet that was passed out by the teacher. Silver would look at his paper occasionally if he was unsure of the answer. Green was always right, he took perfect notes and memorized all the information, so perfectly, in fact, he could probably recall George Washington’s grandpa’s last words. 

“I know.” Silver responded smugly. Green ignored him and continued to write extremely neatly, literally the perfect answer to the question. So perfect in fact, it probably was extremely close to the answer key. Green was just that good.

”What are you even planning to be in the future?” Silver asked, turning back to his paper. His handwriting was actually abysmal, even if you’re not comparing it to golden boy _Green’s._

”Um. Probably a well paid proffessor. Language arts works, just whatever.” Green replied, his ears still red from the embarrassment of being so easily found out by his friend.

Silver nodded, and for a while they worked in perfect silence. But the conditions of the class forbid exact silence, as they were quite noisy. But it didn’t really matter as Green could easily tune them out.

They finished first, and Green moved back to his spot near the back. He fished his phone out to text something to Red.

[Reeeeed 10:20]

[Helloooo 10:21]

[Hm? 10:21]

[You replied!!!! 10:21]

[Yeah, why wouldn’t I? 10:21]

[Aren’t you supposed to be working though? 10:22]

[A little. I finished. 10:22]

[Good, you’re in science right? 10:22]

[Yeah. 10:22]

[Nice, nice 10:23]

[I want steamed egg right now :< 10:23]

[Haha, rip. You’re just gonna have to sit that one out. 10:23]

[This cruel, cruel world... 10:24]

[Don’t be so dramatic. 10:25]

[I’m not being dramatic! I swear, even you is conspiring against me now 10:25]

[Who said I was ever on your side? 10:25]

[WH AT 10:26]

[RED :((( 10:26]

[I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll support you forever, I guess. 10:26]

[:) 10:26]

He put his phone away then, a smile on his face. Silver looked his way knowingly, holding up a piece of paper that read ‘Silver knows all’ as he snickered.

That little shit.

 

* * *

Lunch soon arrived, and Green again picked out a relatively empty spot. He waited for Red, lightly drumming his slender fingers on the table as he gazed hard at the enterance. Then he saw Red. He waved, an attempt to get his attention.

It worked. Red made his way over, a small smile. _Yo._ Green greeted, once again eating just an apple. He was a bit of a hypocrite in that way. Red sat down and observed him.

 _Hi._ Red responded, fidgeting with a pencil he had taken with him. Green handed him his sketchbook, to let him drawn in it. Red seemed to get his intention and flipped to an empty page, doodling little stars and Pikachus staring at them.

Green watched, nibbling on his apple in the process. Green himself was a decent artist, frequently drawing small scenes of nature, but Red seemed to be more on the cartoon side. He watched Red draw a small green with an Eevee. 

He smiled. Red was labeling it, simply writing his name in small caps and drawing an arrow pointing to Green. Then he drew himself with a Pikachu. It was equally cute. Then he labeled himself.

He continued to make small doodles, those of which consisted of animals and shading them in lightly with the pencil. Green shuffled through his backpack and brought his own pencil out. Red was looking over at him, then he scooted over so Green could draw on the same page.

Green began to draw a potted plant, mimicing the one that sat in the corner of the lunchroom as an attempt at decoration. Red’s eyesight flickered from the drawing to his own, interested in what Green was doing. 

He tapped on Green’s shoulder and something he wrote. ‘You’re very good at drawing.’ Smiling, Green quickly wrote a response down.

’I could say the same about you’ is what he wrote back. Red thought for a second, doing his same habit of messing around with his hands, and he wrote again.

’Thanks.’ Red actually wore a full smile this time. Green nodded, returning the cheerful expression. Time flew like a hawk, the bell soon ringing and the two having to part ways again.

But the two left fairly happy, and awaited their next shared class where they could pass notes or sign at each other again.


	3. green does a friend and visits reds house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red invites Green over to his house. They do some buddy stuff together.

Green had been invited over to Red’s mainly because Red had claimed he couldn’t understand some of the math, and the other 10% just because Red wanted to hang out with him. Green wasn’t complaining.

He was currently outside of the fairly humble home. He had to admit his garden was very nice, and Red pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. A short woman peeked out and smiled. “Hello!” She greeted, shuffling over to grab Red’s stuff. “I am Red’s mother, nice to meet you.” 

Green gave her a ladykiller smile he used to use back in his middle school days and nodded, “I’m Green. His friend.” Red’s mom appeared to be very delighted when he had mentioned the word friend. 

Red looked a little embarrassed and silently dragged Green off to his room, signing to him when they arrived.  _I’m sorry about her. She’s surprised I have friends I guess._ Green pat his back and looked around the room. His dog, Pika, was laying on the bed, snoring and unfazed by their sudden entrance.

Red still had his backpack with him, and looked at him a little guiltily.  _I lied about having trouble with math actually. I wanted to show you something. Sorry._ Green shook his head.

”It’s perfectly fine Red. Just say you want to hang out, I won’t say know unless I’m very busy, which half of the time, I’m not.” He replied, sitting down on the bed to pet Pika. Red nodded, and smiled. 

Green was staring at a Pokemon collection on the bookshelf, which was actually very impressive. There was models and plushies and figures. It was certainly not lacking. It wad probably very expensive and it was better for Green not to touch it. 

He was wondering what Red wanted to show him. Green’s attention returned to Red again, who was rummaging through his closet. Green assumed he had finally found what he was looking for when Red looked back. 

It was an Eevee keychain that was only distributed to about 10 people. Green gasped. “My god! Red, are you a sugar daddy or something?” He asked, staring at the thing. Red appeared amused.

 _No. I actually got it from my uncle._ Red replied, putting in Green’s palm. Green blinked. He looked up at Red, a little confused.  _It’s for you._ Green stared at him in disbelief, almost as if he was speaking a foreign language.

”No no no, you can’t- this can’t- what-“ Green was confused, happy, surprised, and overall dying. “Why- what- Red-“ Red seemed quite amused at his reaction. 

 _Take it. I have another one._ That shocked Green even further. He looked from the priceless Eevee keychain to Red again. One was okay, must be a good collector. But two? Two? Okay, now he was 100% sure Red was absolute god. He mentioned that aloud, quietly. 

“Are you a god?” He asked, staring at him. Red shook his head, smiling. “I don’t believe you.” He would definitely treasure this keychain forever. Pass it down onto his family. This was worth too much. Red could be a millionaire if he wanted to. But instead he decided to give Green one of his keychains.

“Marry me please.” Green said, completely serious. Red’s face flushed, and he seemed to have some sort of genius idea as he again shuffled through his closet. He found Ring-Pops in there. He open two of them, putting one on Green’s ring finger and putting the other on his.

 _There._ Green hadn’t expected that, and laughed. Then Red sat on the bed too, reaching for the remote on his nightstand. He grabbed it and turned the TV on, then turned on his Xbox. He didn’t know what they were about to do but he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

 

 

Red had booted up Minecraft. And then handed him a second controller. Red had far too much time on his hands, Green noted, because his entire Minecraft world was loaded. It contained achievements, proving it was legit, and off the bat Red gave him spare enchanted diamond armor.

”What the fuck.” Green looked at him, and he just shrugged. He was given a tour on a minecart. He devoted way too much time to this world. Red was wearing an elytra, so that proved he had gone to the end as well. Green didn’t know what to do so he checked out Red’s farms.

There was a lot. Multiple iron farms, he even built a totem farm. A totem farm! Green didn’t even know you could make totem farms! He had the Eevee keychain clipped to his belt and always made sure to look at it every now and again as he gawked at Red’s devotion to Minecraft.

Green spent a while helping Red build some more structures near an empty plot of land, the two barely conversing. Red simply used his fists in game to point out what to do. Co-op, the two did quite alot until his mom knocked on the door.

“Honey! The dinner is done. Wash your hands and come down soon.” Red knocked on the desk as a response. She seemed to have left, and Red went to the menu, saving and quitting. He smiled at me. Green rubbed my eyes, standing up and reaching out to pat Red’s head. 

He looked a little surprised. Green opened the door and entered the hallway, and then looked back at Red. “Which one’s the bathroom?” Red thought for a moment.

 _Down from my room by two doors._ He responded, and Green thanked him. He rushed off, opening the bathroom door to find a very clean looking bathroom that had pictures of younger Red lined up a stand. Green thought they were cute.

He washed his hands, looking at them. One was of Red and a short girl with Yellow hair. Another was of Red and Pika, who was actually pretty old. He finished and exited. Red entered after him. He waited for him, so they could go to the dining room together. He still had the Ring-Pop on his finger. A happy looking Pika followed Red into the bathroom.

Red finished pretty quickly, and the two headed off to the dinner table. It was nicely set, and Red’s mom smiled when they entered. Pika looked overjoyed, panting and nudging Red’s leg. Green let Red sit down first, and then sat down after.

To Green’s delight, there was steamed egg. He was staring at it and Red the whole time. Red’s mom let the two settle down a bit first and then started to start a little small talk.

”So how did you two meet?” She asked, as Green was desperately reaching for the steamed egg. He had eaten some before answering slowly.

”We share the same the same honors math.” Green answered, inhaling the steamed egg and rice without hesitation. Red was watching him, clearly amused. 

“Oh, that’s good.” She said, then laughed at Green’s ability to consume food like a vacuum.  He would normally have really good manners but it’s steamed egg. He didn’t know how Red’s mom knew this was his fatal weakness, but he didn’t question it. Maybe it was a mom thing. Maybe she was a mind reader.

”Your food is excellent,” Green paused to think of what Red’s last name was. “Ms. Viridian.” She smiled at him, delighted by the compliment.

”Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy it.” Green nodded and looked to Red, who, unlike Green, ate at a slower pace. He looked up at him, his shoulder seemingly dipping down a little. He looked under the table. Red was passing food to Pika.

He laughed, before returning to his food. Of course that’s something Red did. 

* * *

 

Green stayed with Red, conversing with him and on Green’s part, gushed about how godly and generous Red was for blessing him with the priceless Eevee. Red didn’t mind. Then around seven, Green had to leave. 

Red’s mom drove him home, and Green couldn’t stop thinking about Red. So as doon as he got home, he texted Red, thanking him for today. 

He got a text almost immediately.

Red       7:32

Good. 

They continued to chat for a while, until Green had to go shower. Silver also had texted him, asking if he could use some of Green’s LA notes. 

He gave it to him and sent Red a smiley, before putting the Ring-Pop down to shower.

It was gonna be a good Friday, and an amazing weekend, he thought.


	4. weekend - green red gold and silver go to an arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green invites his closest friends to an arcade, just for fun.

It was the weekend. Friday was quick and easy, Green and Red passing notes and being good friends as Silver claimed that Green went from the biggest chad to the gay guy that everyone knew. 

Green told him to fuck off.

He then proceeded to invite him to the arcade, and that if he wanted to, he could also bring Gold. Silver had stared at him warily. But he said he’d go with Gold. So Green also invited Red, who also had kept his Ring-Pop on.

So here he was, waiting outside the local arcade, leaning against the wall, waiting for Gold and Silver to show up. Red was with him,  because unlike the two lovers, he knew how to be on time. Red was staring at the eaten Ring-Pops. 

Families and friends entered and exited, the place pretty busy because it was the weekends. Even if arcades are a little out of a style, it never hurt people to go back. 

Green looked over to Red, who seemed to be thinking because he was messing around with his fingers until he felt Green’s gaze upon him. He looked up to meet his eyes. “Let’s bet. How long are they gonna take?”

Red held up all ten of his fingers. Green shrugged, “Realistic, I bet they’ll take around fifteen minutes.” Red nodded.

 

It turns out both of them were dead wrong. The fucking couple took twenty minutes. Green looked disappointed. “The fuck? What were you two doing? I set the time at three for a reason!” Silver’s face flushed and Green simply sighed and left it alone. Gold’s face was also extremely red.

”Let’s just go in.” Green grumbled, turning to Red. He was observing the two, but he stopped to enter the building. Green followed shortly after, hoping Silver and Gold were following along.

It was bright and lively, and Green immediately headed over to the Pac-Man machine. He fished out some money and he started.

Red watched him, interested. Green was actually very good at Pac-Man. He looked behind him to see Gold and Silver having a little friendly banter over M&Ms while Gold was playing the Donkey Kong game. He really, really, really sucked.

Green was blazing through with points, seemingly to slowly become a god. Red watched intently. There was a massacre of the buttons. Red felt some pity for the machine. Points kept racking up, and racking up. 

As Green was putting way too much effort into Pac-Man, the M&M banter kept continuing. It started with a bag of regular M&Ms left on one of the arcade machines, and it devolved into Silver furiously defending peanut M&Ms from his boyfriend, who was trying to convince him that they sucked and that regular M&Ms were obviously superior.

”They don’t have the crunch!” 

“Yes they do, and they don’t have the diluted chocolate flavor either!” 

“It is not diluted! Your nasty ass default M&Ms do not contain half the crunch you claim they do!”

Gold kissed him to shut him up. Silver’s face went as red as his hair, but it worked. Their cute little scene was interupted from a loud groan of frustration from Green. He began to throw obscenities mercilessly at the machine, and whichever ghost had killed him. 

“Fuck off Blinky! I was doing so good! I was this close to a godlike amount of points! But you and your piece of shit AI just had to go that way!” Green grumbled, maintaining a quieter tone of seething rage so he wouldn’t be kicked out.

He kept going on and on, cursing out Blinky before Red placed a hand on his shoulder. Green started to calm down then, looking up at Red. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Red smiled, gently patting his back.

Green got up from Pac-Man, stretching and looking around. “Where to next?” He asked Red. Red thought for a second before answering.

 _Let’s go raid the food and snack bar._ He suggested. Green nodded, and the two headed over to the food place, leaving Gold and Silver to keep trying to one up each other in Donkey Kong.

Red bought a shit ton of Jolly Ranchers. The majority of them were green apple. Green and Red sat there for a while, eating the candy while watching Gold and Silver until they got bored of seeing the two fight, kiss, and then repeating the process. So Green got up to check out the other games, making sure to stay clear of Pac-Man. Fuck you, Blinky.

Red followed him with the bags of Jolly Rancher. It was almost like he wanted to use it to have more things in his infinite storage of a closet. Seriously, if Green went in that thing he’d probably fall into an infinite pantry of precious Pokemon items and candy. He could possibly even find a duplicate Eevee keychain if he wanted to.

Green found one of those co-op zombie shooter games and looked over at Red. Red looked over at him, slowly nodding. He set the Jolly Ranchers nearby and climbed into the compartment. Green followed closely. He took one of the guns and watched Green insert the money in.

Green chose a level and so it started. The two were in a dark mansion, the 3d pixel covered graphics bringing back some memories. The first horde started, Green firing quickly as a knee jerk reaction. 

They cleared it without a problem, exploring the rooms together. Green would yelp when he found a zombie on accident, quickly firing. Red would look over when this happened, and would help him kill it. 

They cleared the level together, their teamwork pretty good. Green guess that if Silver and Gold would try this, they would be constantly arguing. Without a doubt, their constant rivalry would hold them back. Sure, Green would normally start a rivalry, but he didn’t seem to need to. 

Red was a good kid and he probably wouldn’t get why he would be insulting him and constantly trying to one up him. So he used a different approach. 

They continued to try out games together, the two of them also going for Mario Kart. Green picked Waluigi for justice. Red picked Peach. Red ended up besting him, and Green played it off with a laugh. He commended him.

Red ended up winning most of them. It seemed that dedication to Minecraft may have been very beneficial. But Green didn’t mind. It was Red, and he knew that on most parts Red would be on the same level or better than him in ways. And that was someting he had to accept, but the big gay part of his brain set his pride aside.

Gold and Silver reunited with them a while in, panting and sweating. It looks like they went to DDR. Red offered Silver a Jolly Rancher. That made Gold seem like a hurt puppy for a while, until Red put a Jolly Rancher into his palm. His face lit up.

Three hours had passed, so they decided to go for dinner. Red and Green would be paying. Green shrugged and just decided to go for some Ten Ren or something. Gold and Silver weren’t complaining, so in a group, they walked together.

”What were you guys doing before you guys showed up late?” Green immediately asked. Their faces flushed again, and Silver began to explain. 

“This absolute dipshit wanted to play with legos. I told him no. But he insisted, so he built the giant warship yes, but he just had to do it so that we’d be late by twenty minutes!” Gold cackled.

”It was worth it! Did you see how big it was? It was huge and majestic! It was almost as gorgeous as Silver!” Gold protested, the compliment making Silver’s face heat up. Red just took the information in.

”D-Dumbass. Sorry. I won’t bring this little shit next time we have something like this.” Silver folded his arms, and Gold simply kissed the top of his head. 

Green laughed and looked out for the Ten Ren.  Sure, the food wasn’t the best but it was better than going to Olive Garden and watching Gold order a shit ton of pasta while Green paid. Both Green and his damaged wallet will never, ever, forgive him for that. 

 _I’ve never been here._ Red signed, and Green pat his back. He thought of something to say.

”No worries, dear friend, there’s a first for everything. They have the best bubble tea.” Green smiled, and opened the door. A girl in a uniform with high brown hair seated them, handing them menus. Her name tag read ‘White.’ 

She smiled and hurried off. Green hummed, instantly going for the pork-chop rice. He looked over to Red, who gently took the pen from his hands and marked off the tea marinated egg thing. Green hasn’t ever eaten that.

Silver and Gold ordered popcorn chicken and ramen. Gold ordered two, one to eat, the other to share with Silver, who didn’t have a large appetite, sharply contrasting his boyfriend who ate like a horse. The drinks were four bubble teas, Green being Thai instead.

White soon came back after a while, taking their order slip. “Four bubble tea... One porkchop rice, [insert ramen i havent been there in months shhh] one tea marinated egg and pork, is that right?” Green nodded, thanking her quickly.

She shuffled off. Green slumped into his seat, leaning against Red a little. He heard Silver snicker, but he was far too tired to care. Red didn’t seem to mind. 

He heard Gold trying to chat up Red, who brought out a notepad to answer. So it went- 

“So, what’s your favorite Pokemon?”

’Pikachu.’

”How’d you meet Green?”

’I introduced myself in sign language and he signed back.’ 

“How gay are you?”

’What the fuck.’

Silver laughed into Gold’s shoulder when that happened.

”What’s your favorite vocaloid?”

’Len.’

”Thank god it’s not Miku, nothing against her, but she’s so overrated. What’s your favorite color?”

’Green.’

”Silver, he’s a keeper. He passed the test.”

Silver glanced at him, “No, let us ask one more question. Peanut or regular M&Ms?”

’Neither.’

”What the fuck. That- I- I’ll accept that.” Silver squinted at Red, who stared at him blankly. He offered a Jolly Rancher, just because. Gold snatched it with his mouth before Silver could blink.

”Hey! Get your own!” Silver smacked Gold lightly. Gold laughed, skillfully unwrapping it in his mouth and spitting the wrapper out. 

“Fuck you.” Silver grumbled, pushing his bag between him and Gold. Gold pouted, reaching to hug him. Silver struggled to get out, hissing like a cat.

Red watched, stacking Jolly Ranchers on Green’s head every now and then. Green didn’t really care, he was hungry and tired and it was Red. 

White soon came with their food, and Red realized that meant Green would be getting up, so he removed the candy off Green’s head. Green sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Green dug in immediately, with renewed energy. Red took a while and glanced around for some strange reason. Then he put another Jolly Rancher on Green’s head before starting to eat. Gold had the pacing of Green seeing steamed egg, but with the appetite of a starved elephant. Seriously, what kind of stomach does this man have.

He was thin too. Lucky bastard. But that was probably because he exercises alot, unlike the rest of his friend group.

Green shoveled the vegetables in his mouth, along with the pork to add some good taste. He finished quickly and went back to leaning against Red. Amazingly, the Jolly Rancher was still there.

Red continued to stack Jolly Ranchers as he slowly ate. Silver was watching Gold eat a shit ton of noodles, taking some from the shared bowl too. He sighed and passed it to his boyfriend. Gold’s eyes lit up. 

 

After dinner, Green clutched his bubble tea with the remaining might he had. He leaned against Red a little, who held his arm to prevent him from falling over. Silver snickered again. 

They went their seperate ways, Gold and Silver doing couple stuff on the way to their car, and Green mumbling stuff about Monopoly, Blinky, and how Red is still a god no matter what he says.

Red, as always, didn’t mind, and drove him home since he was dropped off by his grandpa. Green seemed almost drunk, but no, he was just insanely tired.

”Red, man, I love you so much.” Green babbled, Red’s face began heating up. “It’s not even no homo, I love you man. Full homo.” Red’s face became redder than humanly possible. 

Red, at a stoplight, leaned over to gently kiss him on the head. “Does that mean you love me too?” He slurred. Red nodded, his face unbearably hot. 

“Good.” Green yawned and closed his eyes. Red thankfully knew where he lived thanks to their late night conversations. He parked the car in the driveway and unlocked the car. He opened the door. “Reeed. Are you leaving me? Please don’t leave me.” Red shook his head, patting him.

He closed the door behind him and opened Green’s, picking him up. He wasn’t that heavy, but he still struggled a little. Red closed the door and walked up to the front door. Green buried his face into Red’s neck. Red rang the doorbell.

Daisy answered, and saw Green. She shook her head, not asking any questions. Red set him down. Green hugged him and whispered an, “I love you.” before Daisy closed the door, clicking her tongue.

Red was conflicted. He hoped he didn’t remember it, but at the same time, he did.

That was surely a strange day. 


	5. green panics and red mans up

* * *

Green woke up, trying to remember what happened during dinner. Then he wanted to die. He didn’t know if Red would be all cool and tell him, ‘Hey, funny joke.’ or find out that Green was serious and he just, hated his tired self so so much for blurting out whatever was on his mind. 

He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Green thought of what to text Red as damage control. Maybe an ‘Yo I’m so fucking sorry for what I said last night man please don’t be mad at me for that’ or something along those lines.

He decided to go with something along those lines. Texts shone brightly on his home screen.

[  Red   8:25 am 

Are you okay now?  ]

 

 

[  silver    9:25 pm 

how gay were you last night ]

Green slid Red’s text over, completely ignoring Silver’s. He thought of how he should be going about apologizing. As he was, he recalled Red kissing his forehead last night his face went bright red again. With trembling fingers he typed out a quickl reply. 

[ Yeah. I’m mortified over last night though, I’m so sorry sjsjsjsjsks 9:10 ]

He set the phone down and thought about considering satanic samba as a career due to the fact he now had nothing to lose. He heard Eevee meow and got up to let her in. She leaped in, jumping onto Green’s bed and purring. Green sighed, petting her as he flopped back down.

For a while, he received no reply and couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. But his phone suddenly buzzed and it made Eevee open her eyes very quickly. He reached for it and saw the text.

[ Red     9:19 am

Lmao, it was funny, don’t worry about it. Did you mean what you said though? ]

His heart dropped and rose all at the same time. What was he supposed to tell him? ‘Yeah, I’m super gay for you sorry’ or ‘No hahaha’ and if Red liked him back what was he gonna do then? What if he also didn’t? What was he supposed to do?

He groaned and decided to reply honestly anyway. He’d feel like shit for being the one to ruin their young friendship but he had a feeling lying would do him no good either.

[  Um, yeah, sorry.  9:21 ]

[  Why are you sorry? I mean, if it helps, I like you too. 9:21  ]

[ WHAT  9:22  ]

[ OH MY HOF 9:22 ]

[  AHDJSJJZKSSKS 9:22  ]

[  WHt  9:23  ]

[  Are you okay??  9:23  ]

[  No 9:23  ]

[  I have been shaken up from the ground up  9:23  ]

[  The secondcoming of Jesus is here  9:23  ]

[  What- Green you’re not making any sense.  9:24  ]

[  I don’t even know but you’re god and you’ve blessed me in ways I can’t even describe I  9:24 ]

[  Oh, that clears it up. A little. Very little. 9:24  ]

[  Can we marry a second time  9:24  ]

[  I don’t think so but it doesn’t hurt to try.  9:25  ]

[  Fuck the law if I say we’re double married then we are double married  9:25  ]

[  Lmao, sure. Do we need a second ring? 9:25  ]

[  If you want  9:25  ]

[  Okay.  9:25  ]

[  Okay  9:25  ]

It kind of stopped there. Green’s heart was beating unbelievably fast. He didn’t know what to do. His hands were trembling a little, his face was Red. He screamed into a pillow, causing Eevee to jump. Daisy came in to tell him that it was time for breakfast, and stopped dead in her tracks.

”Green, the fuck happened?” She asked, shaking her head. Green looked up at her. His face was still red and his hair was an absolute mess.

”Red.” He mumbled, hugging the pillow he had screamed into. Daisy squinted at him, trying to decipher what he had said.

”I know your face is red. That isn’t helping.” She stared at him hard. Green groaned and refused to answer her. She shook him. 

“Nooooo!” He stuck out his tongue at her and rolled over, Eevee getting out of the way. She eyed the two carefully. “Fuck off.” He grumbled, hiding his facing into his pillow.

”Green! Why are you acting like a teenage lovesick girl?” She poked his back. That made Green’s ears go red.

”I-I’m not- No- whAT-“ He rolled over to look at her with a pout. She smacked his his head. Green groaned more.

”Go away. I’ll come down in twenty minutes.” He mumbled. Daisy sighed and left him alone. Green reached out to pet Eevee, his mind still racing and his heart going a thousand miles per hour. 

How was Red so calm about it? He really was some kind of god. Green had convinced himself of it. 

He took a deep breath and went to shower.

* * *

 [ First of all, fuck off I stg 10:31 ]

 [ it’s a genuine question 10:31 ]

 [ ..Gay enough to be double married and technically dating (I’m not sure) 10:32 ]

 [ HA I FUCKING TOLD YOU 10:32 ]

 [ I CALLED IT I KNEW IT OHDNSNNSNS 10:32 ]

 [Shut up. 10:32 ]

* * *

 

Green heard a ring at the doorbell. It was Red, who’s cheeks were tinted a light pink when Green answered it. Green smiled, greeting him. “Hey.”

He let Red enter, who, without a warning, hugged him. Green let out a, ‘oof’ and awkwardly hugged him back, before easing into it. When Red pulled away, he looked hard at him.  _Did someone lace your milk tea with alcohol?_

That was the first thing Red said (signed?) to him. Green’s face flushed. “Fuck,” He paused to laugh. “no, I just speak my mind when I’m super tired.” He mumbled, clearly embarassed. Red pat his head.

Daisy came over, and noticed Red immediately. She scanned him over. “Nice boyfriend.” Red looked away, his ears red. Green’s eyes widened, his face heating up, it barely recovering from Red’s question.

”Wh- how did you- nO.” Green spluttered, looking at Red who looked like he was trying not to laugh if he could. Daisy snorted, picking Eevee up and exiting the room. 

Green sighed and sat down. Red sat down next to him. He looked at Green for a while and poked his cheek. Green yelped and poked him back. Red stuck his tongue out. Eevee trotted back in the room.

She stared at Red. Red stared back. Green laughed, but they didn’t look back at him. They kept up the staring contest, until Eevee began to lick her paws. Red smiled triumphantly, looking proudly at Green. Green smiled back, patting him on the shoulder.

They hung out in silence, Green leaning against Red. Red didn’t mind, and looked over at him. Green looked back at him. Red sneakily reached, and ran his fingers against Green’s side. His eyes widened, and Red had an evil grin. 

Red started to tickle him, Green bursting into laughter, squirming and trying to get out of his grasp. “R-Red! St-Stop!” He gasped. Red stuck hs tongue out and did indeed stop. Green curled up in his spot on the couch, leaning against Red. Red looked at him, before looking away and closing his eyes.

 

Some hours later, Red had to leave. Green was sad to see him go. He kissed Red on the forehead, causing him to blush furiously. “Bye.” He whispered, and Red nodded, waving goodbye back. 

Green slowly closed the door, thinking how fast that escalated. 


	6. amusement parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green asks out Red to an amusement park, and then they go for dinner at a buffet which has a chocolate fountain. Green claims that coating strawberries is an art.
> 
> Note that the park is largely based of Ocean Park in Hong Kong. It’s a cool animal park, I was recently there so that’s where I got the idea. Pygmy Marmosets are cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied

At school, Green had to ignore Silver’s piercing smirk. It was a glaring ‘I told you so’ from the redhead, and as everyone in the school, the great Green Oak was never wrong. So he ignored it. Multiple ‘Fuck off’s were said that day. But it wasn’t long before he got to ask Red to an official date, and Red said yes.

So here he was, sweating bullets in a casual white shirt and black jacket, holding Red’s hand as they entered the park. Red seemed to be fine, on the contrary, which Green envied. They handed their tickets over the lady, who scanned them, allowing them to pass through the ass whacking bar hell gates of death. 

They returned to holding hands. Green led Red over to the map stand, and took one. Red also took one, but neither of them really brought bags. Green just had his wallet in his jeans back pocket. Red just folded it neatly and shoved it into his hat. Green laughed as he put his into his other pocket. 

There was a giant seahorse, which led into an aquarium. Red was staring at it with shining eyes. “Fine, fine,” Green chuckled, “we can go.” Red quickly kissed him as a display of gratitude and led him through the line into the park’s aquarium. Green’s face was red. 

Red took a long time at each pool, staring at the starfish. Green, instead of looking at the fish, looked at Red’s face, which was lit up with enthusiasm and interest. After that, he went over to the bigger pool, tugging on Green’s sleeve excitedly when he saw a stingray. Green nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I see it Red. Pretty cool.” Red’s expression was basically saying ‘Pretty cool? No Green, this is beyond possible levels of cool.”

That was Red’s thinking until they got lower and were greeted with seahorses, a hammerhead shark, more stingray, more fish, and crabs. Red was ecstatic, looking at Green with that really happy look that made Green sigh and nod, saying, “Fine, yes, take as long as you want with them.” Red smiled.

 _Thank you._ He signed, rushing up to the glass with a Green in tow and staring happily at the seahorses. Red looked over to Green, who was looking fondly at him. He took the time to kiss him again, before going back to staring at the fish. Green didn’t mind at all.

They got to the higher parts of the aquarium, which didn’t contain fish this time, but small frogs and tarantulas. Also a species of cockroach or two. Green was creeped out by the bugs, but Red seemed to love them as much as the fish. He spent more time staring at the frogs though. They were a vibrant primary color, and dotted with black, their entire lower halves black. Green thought they looked cute, but not as much as Red.

Then there was the train, with a cool sequence of an octopus trying to murder the submarine themed train in the ceiling, which had screens. Red wasn’t looking at it this time, but instead at Green, who was looking right back at him. Red smiled, loosening his grip on the train bar and hugging Green. Green’s face flushed. Red only let go when the train was about to stop. Green cursed the train for the hug equivalent of a cockblock. 

They got off, and Red laced his hand into Green’s. Green had been here as a kid, so he brought up something Red would like. “Theres a boat ride with some animal exhibits on the side, wanna go?” Green had never seen someone nod so fast. He laughed. 

Red turned out to absolutely love the place. Red got so excited from the pygmy marmosets that he hugged Green really tightly. _Green, Green, oh my god, they’re so cute. Look at their faces, so small and they’re so fluffy. I want one._ Red frantically signed. Green pat his back. He continued. _The capybaras too! I love you, thank you so much._ That made Green’s face go red again.

Red liked the peacock looking birds too, commenting on their gray feathers. Green thought they looked like if scientists classified emus as emos. Still pretty cool though. He wondered how the Australian Emu War would have been with emos (that was his new name for them) instead. Of course, he didn’t bring this up to Red, who would have been troubled at animals being waged war on.

There were toucans too. For some reason, Red signed something about Danny Devito that Green couldn’t make out. Then there were the parrots on the truck. They just stood there, until Red came by. One of them landed on Red’s shoulder. The other one landed on his head. Green watched them. Red didn’t seem to mind, and walked on. Was this parrot-napping? Who knows. They continued like that until an employee apologized and took them back to the truck. Red looked a little disappointed.

For a snack, they had fries, just fries. Then they sat down to watch the dolphin show. Red just wanted to see the sea lions. Green just wanted to see Red’s excited face. In the beginning, the camera would pan to the audience. It hit Green and Red, so Green had made up a quick five second plan. He kissed Red, who was caught off guard. He heard some girls scream in the back.

As soon as he did, the camera panned away. Green giggled, and Red’s face lived up to his name. The show started with the sea lions waving. Red tugged Green’s sleeve, smiling. Green kissed his head as a reply, and continued to watch. 

After the show, Green and Red went on some of the rides, just because. They went on the boat ride they skipped earlier. They didn’t bother with the rain coats, but alas, they go very wet. Green kind of regretting wearing a white shirt. Green’s previously gravity defying hair no longer remained so, leaving Red to sign, _So your hair isn’t also logic defying._

Green laughed. Red then saw Green’s shirt, his face turning a bright shade of red. Green leaned in, before he was interrupted by some kids using the bridges free water guns to shoot at them. “Fucking kids.” He grumbled as they ran off, cackling. Green kissed him anyway. Red just leaned into him, the river water carrying them along.

They got out, Green sighing. He didn’t bother to dry off, because he knew Red would jump in surprise every time he looked over. It was like vaccines, he would develop an immunity to Green’s chest soon. It was fine. They went onto the Ferris wheel. Green cuddled against Red for all of it, who didn’t mind. Red didn’t mind a lot of things, Green noted.

When they got off, Green sighed and looked over at Red. Red stared back at him. Green took his hand with a smile. “Wanna go for the cable cars?” He asked. Red nodded. They trekked over, Green getting tired of going upwards at this point. The line wasn’t very long, and when they got into the same cable car, Green had freaked out a little because the cable car moved slowly while passing by. He was worried the thing would leave him behind. Red snapped him out of it by squeezing his hand.

Green watched as the door shut, leaning into Red. Red was looking at the floor, which was transparent, so they could see the greenery and the ocean as they advanced in the little cable car. Green was more intent on looking at Red though. He was prettier than any scenery, that was for sure. 

Halfway, they stopped. Green looked over at the rules and information, and calmed down. It stopped to let elderly or disabled people in. There was no need to worry. He hummed. _Your voice is good. This is a little boring, sing for me._ Red signed. Green blushed, and nodded.

”Um.” He thought of what to sing. E ve would be okay, for now. He started straight at the chorus. “Darling, darling, love me please.” It was in Japanese, so now he looked like a huge weeb. It was fine though, smart boy=knows a lot of languages. Free pass. “From that day on we’ve been partners in crime... Don’t just stand there, wait for the 1, 2 signal, and then we’ll dance the sleepless nights away.” Red smiled, and kissed him. 

Green squeaked, his face heating up. God, he could never get used to that happy yet surprised and ‘Oh my god’ feeling. He pulled him close and hummed whatever was stuck in his head quietly. The cable car got moving again.

It arrived, and they got off. Pretty tired, they made their way to the exit. Green linked their hands. It was a good time. He really liked spending time with Red. After exiting, he drove them to a buffet for dinner. There was a chocolate fountain, and Green’s eyes lit up. He looked over at Red. Red looked back at him. “You can go get your food and sit down. I have something to do.” Red nodded, a little confused. 

Green looked for strawberries nearby, loaded them onto a plate, and grinned as he went back to the chocolate fountain. He used the sticks provided to impale his first victim, and then raised it gently to the fountain. He turned it slowly, and very carefully. Then once a good 3/5 of it was covered, he turned it without the chocolate dripping over, making sure to dry and drip it properly so it didn’t stick to the plate. 

He repeated the process, making sure he didn’t get more impatient as he continued. He was quite good at that. Red watched him, tapping him on the shoulder after his 6th. _What are you doing?_ He signed. Green looked over.

”Strawberries. Coating them is an art form, Red.” Green claimed. Red shook his head with a smile. He kissed his cheek quickly before leaving to the table. Green huffed, trying to calm down before continuing to coat strawberries. Fortunately, he succeeded. So then he proceeded to drop his hard work off and get his own food. Steamed egg was a third of his plate, rice was another, and to top it off, some chicken. He filled a cup to the brim with Coke and ice.

Green could be considered a chicken mass murderer at this point.

He sat down. Red hasn’t touched his food. Green was about to ask when Red quickly signed, _Was waiting for you._ Green nodded.

”Thank you.” He replied, grabbing a spoon and digging in. He once again, ate like a starving child towards Gordon Ramsey’s food. Which meant he ate nearly as fast as the speed of light. Red couldn’t help but watch in amazement as he reached to take a strawberry. Green merely paused to take a sip of his beverage before inhaling the rest of his meal. Red had barely even taken a bite. 

Red smiled. Green looked up, smiling back sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

 _It’s okay, don’t apologize._ Red then leeched off of the chocolate strawberries. Green didn’t mind. Green noticed Red had a chocolate smudge on his cheek and reached across the table to wipe it away. Red’s face slowly turned a shade of pink. Green laughed, taking a strawberry for himself. 

Red then finished his own food, and took a long swig of his apple juice. He then took off his hat and plopped the map he had hidden away on the table with a smile. When they left, Red didn’t take it with him, but instead took Green’s from his pocket. Green didn’t really care, and let him do it.

The drive back home was uneventful, until Red got out after kissing Green goodbye. Green whispered out a lame ‘bye.’ His face red.

He had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was suffering because I kept accidentally hitting paste on my ipad keyboard and I have a 5k word side project there and I kept having to delete it all,,,,,,, 
> 
> take a shot every time green laughs


End file.
